User blog:Clubdcfdtl/Guidelines for creating Pets page
Below are some quick guides on creating a page about Pets. Most of the guides were derived from the Cookie guidelines because historically it's blatantly, heavily copied from the format of a Cookie page. But that doesn't make history always better, we will accept future adjustments as well. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new pet is released. PetInfobox You need to before you can create the infobox with PetInfobox template. PetInfobox consists of: Title -''' Fill with the pet's official English name. Mini Jackson No. 2 Mini Jackson Number 2 '''Image - Fill this part with the File's name and format. It's suggested to set the file name as clear as possible. For uploading the image, click . Class - Simply fill in the cookie's class, just the letter: Common, Rare, Epic. Release Date - The release date should be a full date, and if you don't know just leave it blank. 31 December 2015 December 31, 2015 31-12-15 Dec 31, '15 Skill - Is the pet's ability shown when you're got a new pets. See example: If you get a new pets, don't just tap it. Screenshot or write Pet skill on your paper like this. "Fires Colorful Laser Beams and destroys obstacles." Cookie (Combo Cookie) - Only list the combination that you see on the Pet's information box. Gumball Cookie Combo Bonus - This will be seen in the home screen when you select the correct Cookie/Pet combination before you play. Please write them as seen on the screen. Unlock Goal - is the requirement you need to pass before you can buy the cookie with crystals or get from the chest. Please fill exactly as seen in Pet Shop, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. If pet is unlocked for specific Land, the unlock goal should be the link to the land page and brief details of unlocking the pet. Reach Level 26 Reach Land 3 Reach Land 3 and Level 26 Crystal Cost - is how many Crystal you need to spend before obtaining the pet. Crystal icon will be automatically inserted this time, so you just need to fill in the number. The table below shows the default cost for each pet: For Coin Farmers Pets: Article Body Article body consists of: Pet Skill Book - A Pet skill book that you can see in game. Thanks for User:아라 for making this Cookie Skill Book Template. Example: After that, just type in This will make sure the info box isn't on top of the first image. Quote - Can be used to highlight sentences or phrases that the pet might have been spoke before. The default format is . No quotes to pick? Just skip this. Overview - You can summary the pet's history, skill effect, or other content related to the pet here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Don't forget to put the Pet's name in bold. Skill - This column is for re-writing the skill effect described in each pet's information box. Please do not modify the skill description, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain the mistake later in Strategy or Trivia. Description - Fill this section with the in-game description of the pet. The same rule from Skill section apply here too. Don't forget to make the description in italic. Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to design table, for the convenience just copy and paste the source code below. You just need to fill in some columns of our statistics table. |- |Level 2 |Fires Colorful Laser Beams every 38.3 sec | 1,600 | 4 Updates - This section is made to log all the changes regarding the pet's power or ability, and if significant, general responses from the game developer and/or players. Please emphasize on the difference before and after, so readers can determine how significant the update was. This is an example: *24 October 2016 {1.21) ( Full date) **The rarity of Rocket Firecracker has been changed from Common to Rare. Article Bottom Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the pet, unrelated to the pet's performance. Called "Pirate's Bomb" in the LINE/Kakao Cookie Run game. Gallery - This section is also optional, and needed when you're about to include a related image supporting the article. The most common gallery included are the official newsletter of the release and a screenshot showing the pet's power when it's working. The guide for creating a Gallery is here. References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. Click here for the guide. Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. If you're in source editor, for editing convenience please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are several types of category tag: Tags for stating the pet grade, such as Category:Rare Pets for Rare pets. Navbox - Add the navigation box at the very bottom of the article with typing . Blank Template for Pets Page ''' is.... Skill Description ' Statistics (Common = Level 13, Rare = Level 11, Epic = Level 8, and Legendary = Level 5) Updates *Full Date **Before and After Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Blog posts